Magnius Gilchrist
Magnius Parker Gilchrist (March 15, 1945 - October 1, 2007) was born to Ashby Gilchrist and Elaine Gilchrist. Magnius went to high school with and dated Kayla Wexler, but never knew that he got her pregnant. He went off to join the army, where he'd serve in Vietnam. He returned home in 1967 to find that his former girlfriend had a 4 year old daughter whom he assumed wasn't his. Instead he began dating and eventually married Alice Gilchrist. In 1972 they had their only son together Parker Gilchrist. A year later Magnius built the Cascade Falls Power Plant. The Power Plant was large enough to sustain the entire island. It was through this that he began building his riches. In 1989 he discovered that Kathaleen Dunkill was his daughter. Kayla left in her will the information to Magnius. But it was already too late for him to be a father. At the same time he and his son were driven apart. Parker and his wife Ivory Gilchrist left town. Magnius didn't seem to care. In 1997 he formed his own sweepers with Hayden Durham, Sapphire Evans and Glenn Moore. He enjoyed the information he received. In 2003 his wife died. His son returned for the funeral, but left promptly afterwards. After that Magnius barely left his house. He'd only go to check up on the power plant. His Sweepers would give him information on what was going on in town. During the Cascade Falls Killings, Magnius discovered that the name Mathias Bloom had resurged in town. He realized before anyone else that the killer was a woman and a descendant of Bloom. But he would die in a car crash before he could pass on this information. He was 62 years old. =Childhood= Growing up Magnius was fairly well off. His father had served in World War II, and he was a bit of an army brat. His father wanted him to join the army when he got older. But Magnius was always more interested in Science and Business. His mother had inherited a lot of money from her parents death when Magnius was born. It was money that Magnius would inherit himself later in life. From a young age, Magnius was enrolled into sports. He played Football and Rugby from middle school on up. =High School= In High School, Magnius met Kayla Wexler, the captain of the cheer team. He was the starting Quarterback for the Cascading Crabs. The two started dating in their junior year, and he asked her to the prom their senior year. He was the prom king, and she was the prom queen. He had always considered her the prettiest girl in school. But after High School Magnius joined the army. =Vietnam War= Magnius spent two tours of duty in Vietnam. He received a Purple Heart for his time over there. Hayden hated his time in the army, and missed his girlfriend a lot. Though he never rose above the rank of Corporal, his father was proud of him for serving his country. After his second tour of duty was over, he chose to leave the army for other pursuits. =After the War= After the war was over, Magnius returned home to find that his girlfriend had moved on. She had a four year old daughter. Magnius never realized that the daughter was his. So he left her alone, figuring that she had someone else. Instead he and Alice Gilchrist dated and married. Alice was a few years younger than him, and was working as a secretary with her father. Magnius had taken a job working with her father, and asked her out. The two got married in 1970. Two years later they'd have a son together, Parker Gilchrist. After that Alice quit her job, and Magnius's mother took ill. Magnius took time off to take care of his mother, and eventually left the company altogether. His mother died in 1971. She was only 46 years old. =Opening the Power Plant= In 1972, Magnius's father gave him his inheritance and allowed him to open up a Power Plant on Cascade Falls. The power plant was to supply power to the whole island. It wasn't an immediate success, but it was still making a small profit. By 1980 it was the sole provider of energy to Cascade Falls. An energy plan that Mayor Achilles Strudwick strongly supported. =Running the Power Plant= Magnius ran the Power Plant himself for a long time. But eventually he passed the duties on to someone else, and eventually to Alex Lane. The Power Plant became very profitable before long. He became the second richest man in Cascade Falls, worth a large fortune. He held a lot of power in town and a lot of influence because his company provided power. In 1983 Glenn Moore was in a lot of trouble for charges of rape against Kirsten Bystrom. Magnius helped get the charges removed in exchange for information about Sweepers. Glenn told him that the Devlin Family were the ones to talk to. It was at this time that Magnius began to try to befriend Marcel Devlin. But he found it very difficult to get in with him. It was much easier to befirend his son, Korbin Devlin. In 1986 Marcel died, and Korbin took over the Sweeper Empire. But he wasn't willing to let Magnius have his support unless he proved that he was loyal. It was around this time that Magnius met Hayden Durham. Hayden had been shot and left to die in an alleyway when Magnius stumbled upon him. Magnius phoned an ambulance, and made sure that Hayden was alright. After that, Magnius gave him a loan of $5000 to get back on his feet. Hayden promised to pay him back, but found it difficult to find a job. To prove his loyalty to House Devlin he had done them many favors, but it never seemed to be enough. But Magnius figured that it was a test of true loyalty to never complain and that it was up to House Devlin to decide when loyalty was earned. But he still hadn't earned the trust of the House by 1988. It was around that time that he met Sapphire Evans, who was pregnant with the daughter of Marlowe Dunbar. But Marlowe wanted nothing to do with Taylor Evans at the time. So Sapphire came to Magnius for help. Magnius gave her a loan of $2000 to help her get back on her feet and take care of her daughter. =Dispute with his son= In 1989 Kayla Wexler died. Magnius received a letter from her in the will stating that Kathanleen Dunkill was his daughter. This caused Magnius to become distant from some of his other. Magnius disagreed with his son's choice of a wife, and his choice to become a Web Designer. He wanted his son to do something more. To marry someone of his own status. Part of this was out of his own regrets in regards to Kayla. This caused his son to run away with his girlfriend. After his son left, Magnius and his wife became more distant. Magnius wanted to get close to his daughter, but had no way of approaching her. He didn't know what he could say or what he could do. He wanted her to be happy. He had three grandchildren that he wasn't allowed to see. Magnius continued getting on the good side of House Devlin. He continued doing them favors, without asking when he'd get to start his own Sweepers. He started getting impatient. In 1994 he finally asked Korbin Devlin about it. Korbin told him that Magnius was only being loyal so he'd get his sweepers. Korbin explained that true loyalty is done out of not need, but desire. Even after being told he couldn't have sweepers, Magnius continued doing favors for the Devlin family. He trusted that if they ever wanted him to have sweepers, that they would tell him when it was time. =Starting the Sweepers= In 1997, Korbin Devlin gave him the go ahead to start his own sweepers. Magnius was very happy about this -- and knew the three people he would ask to serve him. Hayden Durham, Glenn Moore, and Sapphire Evans. Hayden still owed him a life debt, and he figured that this would be the best way for him to pay it back. Glenn Moore owed him a lot, and was the only one with Sweeper Training. Though he didn't trust Glenn, he brought him into the Sweepers so that he could keep an eye on him. As for Sapphire Evans, she was still in need of a job, and he had kept her secret for this long. =Holding All the Power= With the Sweepers at his command, he held more information than anyone else in town. This gave him quite a bit of influence. Nobody knew that he controled the sweepers, and he liked it that way. He would still pass on information to House Devlin, staying in their good graces. In 1998, Glenn Moore disappeared, but the Devlin Family sent more sweepers to replace him. Anything Magnius wanted to know was at his fingertips. =Wife's Death= In 2003 his wife died of Cancer. He was very saddened by her loss. His son attended the funeral, but left immediately afterwards. He didn't have a chance to get in contact with him, or his granddaughter Ivory Gilchrist. Magnius kept to himself for the most part afterwards, but did support Liam Dunkill in his bid for Mayor. He later realized that had he put his full support behind Liam, that Strudwick would have lost the election. He had planned in 2007 to put all of his support behind Liam Dunkill. And estimates believe that Liam would've won had he not been murdered with 55% of the vote. =Cascade Falls Killings= In 2007, Jordan Moore began her killing spree, and named Gilchrist one of the suspects. With his daughter and two grandchildren murdered, he began investigating into the murders. He believed that the killer was a woman, and that she had to be a descendant of Mathias Bloom. It was around this time he began reporting to Korbin's daughter Marisol Devlin. He informed her that their Sweepers had been infiltrated by Phyllis Morrow but Marisol advised him to make her an official sweeper as they could always use more. =Death= Before the murder had been solved, Magnius died in a car crash. He left in his will his son, granddaughter, and the investigators hoping to catch the descendant of Bloom. Magnius also left his Sweepers with orders to serve his son if they wished, and to aid the investigators by answering their questions. =Quotes= "Hmph. I have the best security system in the world. I dare someone to try to kill me!" "There is no need for extra measures. Magnius Gilchrist fears nobody!" "My employees are nothing more than employees. As long as they do what they're told at work, I don't care what they do in their personal lives." "I doubt that anybody in this town could've outbid me, except for Liam Dunkill, and he's dead." "Not really. Most of my employees are hard working individuals who know they have to do things right." "I'm absolutely positive. The mayor isn't even worth $1,000,000,000." - in regards to being the only one who could bid that high Category:Characters Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX1 Suspects Category:Businessmen Category:Sweeper Bosses Category:MISTX0